Użytkownik:Geeekon/Brudnopis2
Micheal Blue '(z ang. ''Micheal - ''Michał, ''Blue ''- Niebieski) — Ziemski kucyk, oraz OC użytkowniczki Madziulka200. Zajmuje się dziennikarstwem, w wolnych chwilach uczy się śpiewać, oraz tańczyć. Przyjaźni się z wieloma kucykami, ale najbardziej z Kaną. Mieszka w Manehattan'ie, jednak czasem odwiedza różne miasta na celu szpiegostwa. Autorką kodu jest [[Użytkownik:BrakNicku|'BrakNicku]]. Powstanie Ogier powstał w głowie autorki podczas słuchania piosenki Uptown Funk, ponieważ zwykle Marian wymyśla kucyki podczas słuchania różnych piosenek. Zwykle sobie zapomina o tych kucykach, bo nie są one specjalnie oryginalne. Jednakże już kilka razy pojawiał się w jej głowie jasno niebieski ogier, więc postanowiła bardziej nad nim popracować. Na początku, inaczej niż zwykle zaczęła rysować na kartce różne swoje OC' e z nudów. Udało jej się narysować Micheala takiego, jakiego sobie wyobrażała. Jego znakiem szczególnym był czarny kapelusik, który pokazywałby wesoły i żywiołowy klimat postaci. Samego ogiera było trochę trudno narysować autorce w programie, więc postanowiła skorzystać z okazji wygrania konkursu o tematyce Urodzin Bronie Vicky. Jej nagrodą miał być obrazek kucyka narysowany przez Domi, więc postanowiła, aby ten obrazek właśnie przedstawiał Michela. Domi jak zwykle bardzo pięknie jej go narysowała i dzięki temu jego wygląd był już całkowicie ukończony, został jeszcze znaczek. sumie narysowanie znaczka nie było wielkim trudem dla autorki, więc wzięła swój tablet graficzny i zaczęła działać. Wyszedł jej taki jaki chciała, więc ogier został już całkowicie skończony. Wygląd 'Grzywa i ogon' Grzywa Michela jest odcieniu bardzo ciemnego brązu, chociaż często ten kolor jest mylony z czarnym. Jest krótka, tak jak na ogiera przystało. Jego ogon również jest krótki i jest tego samego koloru co grzywa. Niebieski ogier zwykle nie używa żelu do grzywy, robi to tylko w wyjątkowych sytuacjach. Jego grzywa uwodzi swoim zapachem mnóstwo klaczy, jednak Micheal nie jest zbytnio nimi zainteresowany. Sam ogier uważa, że jedyną klaczą, która warta jest jego uwagi jest Kana. 'Sierść' Sierść ogiera jest jasno niebiesko-turkusowa. Kolor jego sierści oznacza to, że urodził się w zimie, w przeciwieństw do Kany, która urodziła się latem. Samemu ogierowi bardzo się podoba jego aktualny kolor sierści i nie chciałby mieć innego. Oczywiście używa różnych perfum, aby jeszcze bardziej zwrócić uwagę Kanie, chociaż sama klacz nie jest nim zbytnio zainteresowana. 'Sylwetka i oczy' Michael ma zwykłą sylwetkę kucyka ziemskiego. Jego oczy są brązowe, co bardzo pasuje do jego koloru grzywy. Niebieski ogier nigdy nie miał potrzeby używania soczewek kontaktowych, dlatego też nie nosi okularów. 'Kapelusz' Znakiem szczególnym Michaela jest szary kapelusik z granatowym paskiem położony na jego głowie. Oznacza on żywiołowy i zabawny charakter postaci. Zwykle nosi go cały czas i prawie nigdy nie zdejmuje. Bardzo lubi, gdy coś leży mu na głowie. Z jego kapelusikiem jest tak jak ze strojem Kany, ogier nigdy by nie pozwoliłby na zabrudzenie go lub co gorsza, zniszczenie. Jeszcze nikt na szczęście tego nie zrobił, ale i tak Michael ma się na baczności. 'Znaczek' Znaczek Michaela to niebieski notes z ołówkiem. Oznacza on jego wielki talent do prowadzenia dociekliwych wywiadów. Dostał go w 4 klasie, mając zaledwie 10 lat. Nauczycielka kazała wszystkim przyjść z wybranym kucykiem i poprowadzić z nim wywiad. Michael znał sporo sławnych kucyków, więc postanowił zaprosić jednego z nich, czyli swojego ojca, który również był dziennikarzem. Ogier na lekcji zaczął pytać go o różne rzeczy, o które jeszcze nigdy się jego nie pytał. Cały czas zadawał mu pytania, a jego tatulek odpowiadał szczerze. Sama nauczycielka podziwiała ze zdziwieniem wielką tendencję Michela do zadawania pytań z oczekiwaniem na odpowiedź. Gdy Michael już skończył, okazało się, że dostał 6 i miał najlepszą pracę w klasie. Dzięki temu właśnie dostał swój znaczek. Historia Osobowość 'Poczucie rytmu' Ogier ma bardzo dobre poczucie rytmu, dlatego też często tańczy i śpiewa. Zwykle dołączają się do niego też inne kucyki, co daje mu dużą radość. Słuchając muzyki najczęściej kiwa głową, zamyka oczy i przenosi się do swojego muzycznego świata. Czasami budzi to zdziwienie wśród innych kucyków, jednak sam ogier nie zwraca na to uwagi. 'Gadatliwość' Michael jest bardzo rozgadany, w sumie przydaje mu się to w jego pracy. Potrafi gadać przez kilka minut bez przerwy. Dlatego też trudno jest go wybić z rytmu podczas wywiadu, nie często zmienia temat rozmowy na prośbę kucyka, z którym prowadzi wywiad. Jego gadatliwość daje się we znaki też poza życiem dziennikarskim, np. gdy kogoś spotka, od razu wypytuje go o różne rzeczy, czyli wiek lub pochodzenie. 'Odwaga lub jej brak' Z odwagą u Michaela jest różnie, zwykle nie tchórzy, ale nie jest aż tak odważny jak Kana czy też Rainbow Dash. Stara się nie zachowywać jak tchórz, jednak rzadko mu się to udaje, nie potrafi przeciwstawić się strachowi. Brał lekcje już u wielu kucyków w celu zwiększenia odwagi, jednak z mizernym skutkiem. Niebieski ogier uważa, że brak odwagi to jest jego największa wada. 'Uprzejmość' Michael jest bardzo uprzejmy i miły dla kucyków, mimo tego, że czasem one takie dla niego nie są. Zwykle dzięki swojej uprzejmości tak jakby nawraca kucyki pokazując im dobry przykład. Dzięki uprzejmości ogier jest często uważany za bardzo miłego i sympatycznego kucyka. Sama Kana trochę bardziej dzięki temu zaczęła się nim interesować. 'Przyjaźń' Niebieski ogier jest bardzo przyjacielski i życzliwy, bardzo lubi zawierać nowe znajomości. Często jest chęć do przyjaźni jest widywana, np. gdy bardzo miło i uprzejmie odnosi się do kucyka, oznacza to, że chce się z nim przyjaźnić. Zwykle nie odpuszcza, ponieważ jego gadatliwość mu na to nie pozwala. Bardzo cieszy się z zawarcia nowej przyjaźni, bo uważa, że każdy powinien mieć jakiegoś przyjaciela.